


Вечный победитель

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [7]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на Родину. На борту "Величия Терры" они следуют в звёздную систему Ицамна, чтобы восстановить силы. Тем временем магистр капитула томится в темнице линейного корабля Инквизиции за связь с демонами.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Вечный победитель

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу. 

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
\- Диего Руис - адмирал флота,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - капитан эсминца "Старый Сокол", "адмирал пиратского флота",  
\- Джон Уэбстер - кузнец, мастер,  
\- Кевин Браун - кузнец, подмастерье,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец,   
\- Дуглас Кохран - сержант седьмой роты, Войско Заката,  
\- Сердце Льва - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Птичьи Кости - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Болотная Жаба - знаменосец восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Хьюго Морель - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, дредноут,  
\- Вальтер Хоффманн - дворецкий крепости-монастыря Торн.

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Йеремия - капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Басараб - апотекарий Поедателей Плоти, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караула Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
\- Сергей Манитов - полковник 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",   
\- Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Михаил Северин - журналист и личный летописец полковника Манитова, 1-ая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
\- Жак Ламьер, капитан фрегата "Красотка Бакки", вольный торговец Сегментум Темпестус.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла. 

Ненавистные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон,  
\- Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Вечный победитель

1  
Флориану приказали раздеться. Его заковали в кандалы и подвесили за руки в колодцеобразном помещении, куда не проникал ни один луч света. Магистру дали время, чтобы обдумать, как он очутился в таком положении, а потом в камере появился дознаватель: космический десантник в колпаке палача и в алом табарде – Йеремия. На шее у дознавателя висело ожерелье из небольших костяных плиток. Украшение удерживало серебряный розарий. У изящного креста, выполненного в виде летучего меча потомков Льва Эль'Джонсона, место плиток занимали две чёрные жемчужины. Йеремия поставил лампу с тускло горящей свечой на пол.  
– Привет, брат, – нарушил затянувшееся молчание Дескин. – Стоило догадаться, что Капэти не станет связываться с Ципрасом. Особенно после их ссоры.  
Капеллан-дознаватель сказал:  
– Инквизитор наблюдает за моими действиями, Флориан. Знай, это дознание не доставит мне никакого удовольствия.  
Йеремия повёл плечами и начал спрашивать. Огоньки в глазных имплантатах были едва заметны.  
– Флориан Дескин, вы предали Бога-Императора и отказались от света Его?  
– Нет.  
– Есть множество свидетельств того, что вы якшались с отвратительными тёмными силами и совращены суккубом. Вы признаётесь в грехе?  
– Да.  
Последовали точные хлёсткие удары. Йеремия две сотни лет занимался пытками еретиков и отточил искусство до совершенства. Флориан сплюнул несколько зубов. Синтетическая плоть на правой щеке повисла лохмотьями. Кровь из разбитого носа залила грудь, но вскоре орган Ларрамана остановил красный поток.   
– Неплохо, Йеремия. Мастерство никуда не делось. Мне нужно исповедоваться. Пусть даже собственному палачу.  
Йеремия отказался слушать боевого брата. Его сердца стали каменными.  
Капеллан-дознаватель никогда не пользовался во время пыток какими-нибудь дополнительными приспособлениями. Его крепкие руки, твердые пальцы и острые когти справлялись с задачей много лучше молотков, пил и ножей. Чем дольше продолжалось дознание, тем больше Флориан напоминал тушу животного, подвешенного на крюк. Дескин так и не признался в предательстве, но рассказал Йеремии о многом. Кулаки Ангела Мщения сжимались всё сильнее. Он тяжёло дышал. Имплантаты череполикого воителя горели ровным пламенем.  
– Я оставил их в пустоте. Бросил на голодную бесславную гибель. Самое ужасное, о чём мне нашептала позже демонетта, я привёл целый капитул верных Императору Ангелов Смерти к исчезновению, – сокрушительный удар ослепил Флориана. Бледно-зелёное око, покрытое сетью кровавых нитей, повисло на нервах и мышцах у щеки.  
– Флориан Дескин, вы предали Бога-Императора и отказались от света Его?  
– Нет.  
– Вы пользовались демонической силой?  
– Нет никакой демонической силы, брат. Есть Варп. Им пользуются твои братья-библиарии, Дэй Ноф и я. Даже тот, кому ты подчиняешься, не брезгует мощью Имматериума.  
Град ударов смял сросшиеся рёбра. От звука сломанного панциря Йеремия разбушевался ещё сильнее. Кровь капала изо рта магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла, но он не прекращал исповедь. Он рыдал и Йеремия похолодел, когда увидел, что из пустой глазницы текут кровавые слёзы.  
– Я убил её! Невинную девочку. Её родителей. Её друзей. Защитник Человечества! И знаешь, что я получил в ответ?!  
Йеремия догадывался. Ему было противно и горько от того, что старый друг оказался в безвыходном положении, но также Ангел Мщения негодовал и пылал ненавистью из-за того, какие преступления совершил Дескин.  
– Флориан Дескин, вы предали Бога-Императора и отказались от света Его?  
– Нет, – Йеремия закричал и бурей налетел на заключённого. – Я преисполнился... – Глаз, висевший на нервах, лопнул под напором капеллана-дознавателя. – Святой яростью... – Из мест, где имплантаты магистра соединялись с плотью, пошла кровь. – И сокрушил... – Глаза Ангела Мщения загорелись светом звезды. Он оторвал протез магистру.  
Флориан повис, раскачиваясь на правой руке. Он уже залил алым ручьём весь пол небольшой темницы, но рубиновый поток не иссекал. Истощенный организм находил всё меньше сил, чтобы бороться с ранами и увечьями.  
В этот миг капеллан-дознаватель покинул камеру, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Несмотря на тяжёлые раны, Флориану стало значительно легче. Он не смог полностью избавиться от непосильной ноши мерзких грехов, но исповедь и телесная боль перекрыли чувство вины.  
Он провисел ещё почти целый час перед тем, как в темнице появился новый гость.  
– Ну и что же мне с тобой делать, Флориан? – голос Бертрана Капэти изменился. Он стал более резким и звонким. Напомнил Дескину о молодости.  
"Держи пушку, пацан!" – Фраер носил плохое прозвище, но не стеснялся его.  
Принц преступного мира Улья-Пять был молодым, дерзким и смертоносным. Над ним боялись шутить, так как Джонни Стиль всегда смеялся последним.  
"Задай жара свиньям"!   
Яркое воспоминание заставило магистра улыбнуться. На изувеченном лице ухмылка получилась особенно зловещей.  
– Чего лыбишься, идиот? Думаешь, ты незаменим?! – прорычал инквизитор. – Спасибо за Моро, конечно, но цена оказалась слишком высокой.  
– Вы помолодели, инквизитор, – ответил Флориан. – Не раскроете тайну? Мне пригодится.  
Предположение Дескина ошеломило Капэти. Он ловил ртом воздух и не мог найти подходящих слов.  
– Да откуда ты... А впрочем, к чёрту! На Ицамне я назначу Переса магистром. С тобой покончено, чернокнижник!  
– Наши методы совпадают, господин Капэти. Не надо лицемерить. Я виновен лишь в том, что испачкал кровью ваши дорогие туфли.  
На удар по челюсти Флориан не обратил никакого внимания.  
– Я пришлю уборщиков. Они позаботятся, чтобы тебе оказали милость Императора, – Бертран Капэти повернулся и зашагал к выходу.  
– Высший Инквизитор, господин Капэти. Помните, со мной вы сможете достигнуть не только этого звания!  
Уже второй посетитель гневно хлопнул дверью.  
Флориан снова остался один в темноте и безмолвии. Он не слышал биения Имматериума. Камеру охраняло какое-то устройство, которое образовывало "нуль-поле". Однако ничтожное изобретение не останавливало Дескина. Он знал, что всегда сможет пробить её железный занавес и сбросить удушающую хватку. Сейчас магистр решил поступить изящнее. Жертвенной крови пролилось достаточно.  
Он собрался убить собственное тело. Флориан приказал органам и конечностям освободить метущийся дух из плена изуродованной оболочки. Бессмертная душа прошла сквозь демонический огонь и отравленную воду во время испытания Твари Тьмы и не собиралась томиться в неволе.  
Межзвёздный скиталец устремился ввысь, сквозь многочисленные переборки древнего корабля. Дух кружил внутри завесы, ограждающей "Величие Терры", и всматривался в Варп. Он коварно заманивал хищников Моря Душ к полю Геллера и довольно наблюдал за страданиями тварей. Когда развлечение надоело Флориану, он решил успокоиться, плыть по течению и выхватывать картины грядущего из вереницы безумных образов. Они не предвещали Возрождённым Из Пепла ничего хорошего, но будущее дрожало как воздух над костром. Дескин собирался приложить все оставшиеся силы, чтобы изменить его к лучшему.

2  
Во время перелёта "Величие Терры" билось в судорогах. "Землетрясения" пугали почти всех членов экипажа линейного корабля. Кроме Ангелов Смерти, конечно, которые отлично знали, что созданы, чтобы противостоять всем угрозам галактики. Вот и Сердце Льва не страшился. Его волновали куда более важные беды. Молодой сержант переживал за наставника. Магистр уже несколько раз спасал его жизнь и превращал поражение капитула в славную победу. На "Палаче" друкари Флориан Дескин появился, чтобы отнять последнюю надёжду у мерзких пришельцев, а в награду получил заключение. Никто не знал, как скоро он вновь поведёт Возрождённых в битву.  
Ещё Сердце Льва сходил с ума от рубцов на животе. Он стоял в душевой перед зеркалом и поглядывал на тёмных червей с каменной шкурой, в которые превратились отметины. Басараб не обратил внимания на цвет, когда выписывал больного из медицинского отсека, но теперь кожа грубела и чернела день за днём. Сердца Льва не находил себе места, так как в ходе гипнотерапии и внедрения знаний понял, что к мутантам в Империуме относятся, мягко говоря, недоброжелательно.  
В душевую заглянул Птичьи Кости. Молодые люди с Ицамны, после преображения в Астартес, мало отличались друг от друга. Высокие, поджарые, похожие на голодных и очень злых волков. Сходство с животным усиливали глаза с тусклой жёлтой радужкой, мощные клыки и удлинившаяся челюсть, которая придавала лицам треугольную форму. Высокие острые скулы и впалые щёки завершали образ.  
Птичьи Кости отличался от остальных молодых воинов ростом, он был почти на голову ниже, и короткими волосами, подстриженными машинкой. Юноша из племени Оскаленных Черепов не стал менять причёску, хотя запрет на длину действовал только на кандидатов и дозорных.  
Сердца Льва в последнее мгновение заправил белую рубашку в брюки и, как ни в чём не бывало, повернулся к боевому товарищу. Он собирался уже уйти, но Птичьи Кости удержал его за плечо.  
– Показывай!  
– Что?  
– Не дури. Рубцы видно сквозь рубашку.  
– О чём ты?   
– Упрямый же ты осел, Лев! – Птичьи Кости расстегнул ремень и начал спускать штаны.  
– Нас могут застать в довольно глупом положении, Птичьи... – начал было говорить Сердце Льва, но замолчал, когда увидел те же признаки мутации у правого колена друга.  
– Я был в отделении мастера Басараба во время штурма орочьего скитальца. Один орк чуть не оставил меня без ноги.   
Птичьи Кости подтянул брюки. Сердце Льва всё ещё обдумывал новость, поэтому Кости продолжил:  
– Так что, не волнуйся по пустякам. Незачем переживать о вещах, которые ты не в силах изменить. Нам уже не вырвать из себя все дары Императора, да и не очень хочется, если спросишь меня. Грубая шкура и острая шерсть мне не мешают.  
– Ещё и шерсть вырастет?!  
– Спроси у Ленивого Кота. Сидеть как на иголках – это про него, – улыбнулся Птичьи Кости.  
Сердце Льва нервно засмеялся.  
– Между тем я искал тебя, – проговорил Оскаленный Череп. – Инквизитор собирает Возрождённых в зале суда по поводу магистра  
– Ты веришь, что наш общий отец предал Свет Императора?  
– Ни на минуту. Мастер Флориан будет оправдан. Я уверен.  
Боевые братья пошли на собрание. Вскоре они оказались в просторном помещении, в котором, без преуменьшения, творилась история. Именно здесь когда-то Бледные Крестоносцы получили возможность начать всё заново. Сердце Льва и Птичьи Кости пришли последними, но вовремя. Буквально по их следам в зал вошёл Бертран Капэти. Сердце Льва впервые увидел личность, которой был обязан тем, что стал сверхчеловеком.  
Инквизитор выглядел на сорок лет. Худой и вытянутый струной мужчина. Бертран напоминал изящного зверя королевской породы с гордой осанкой и властным взглядом. Длинные чёрные волосы, как и у Сердца, висели конским хвостом. Бертран облачился в судейское одеяние. Позади инквизитора едва заметной тенью следовал сервитор. Некогда киборг был стройной девушкой, теперь воспалённые ткани в местах соприкосновения с металлом отталкивали любопытные взгляды. Грубая железная маска скрывала лицо сервитора.  
– Где Йеремия? – инквизитор обратился к мастеру Басарабу.  
Караул Смерти представлял апотекарий Поедателей Плоти и волчий скаут Бруннульф. Оба в силовых доспехах и с оружием в руках. Они исполняли роль охраны судьи.  
– В храме Бога-Императора. Я передал ему ваш приказ, но он как будто бы и не услышал.  
– Вот баран! Не думал, что он окажется таким чувствительным.  
– Осмелюсь обратиться, инквизитор, – до слуха Сердца Льва донесся осторожный шёпот Басараба. – Флориан – друг Йеремии, брат по оружию. Какую ещё реакцию вы ожидали?  
– Флориан – чернокнижник, – сидевшие на скамьях Возрождённые переглянулись. Кто-то даже зарычал. Вперёд выступил Бруннульф, а Бертран злобно оглядел молодых десантников. – Без обвинителя я не начну. Басараб, ступай в храм и хоть силой тащи сюда капеллана! Пригрози, что он тоже может быть осуждён!   
Поедатель Плоти бросил инквизитору на прощание полный презрения взгляд, но всё-таки направился исполнять приказ.  
Корабль заметно тряхнуло. Церемониальный молоток упал с массивного деревянного стола на пол. "Величие Терры" вырвался в настоящее пространство.  
Через громкоговоритель обратился капитан линейного корабля:  
– Просьба инквизитору Бертрану Капэти и всем высшим офицерам собраться на мостике. Срочно!  
– Беда с этим делом! – прошипел судья и направился к выходу, оставив Возрождённых в недоумении.

3  
Диего Руис скучал по "Лунному Затмению". Он последним покинул погибший корабль, но всё равно ощущал вину перед древним благородным судном. Теперь он глядел на капитанский мостик "Величия Терры" и невольно сравнивал его со своим старым рабочим местом.   
"Царит порядок. Все на местах и знают, что делать. Чисто и светло, но души нет. Скучно", – Диего никогда не переставал украшать "Лунное Затмение". Он добивался того, чтобы членам его команды нравилось находиться на постах. Руис мог управлять ударным крейсером сутками напролёт не только из-за того, что его сверхчеловеческий организм позволял это. Просто Диего любил корабль. Гобелены и картины, сотканные и написанные командой, в свободное от работы время, радовали глаз и заставляли ценить "Лунное Затмение" ещё сильнее.  
На "Величии Терры" адмирал не чувствовал любви. В воздухе витал запах одной только железной дисциплины.  
Когда линейный корабль Инквизиции вынырнул из Варпа, Диего позабыл о скуке. Он поморгал, но изображение на электронной карте не изменилось. На орбите Ицамны находилось неизвестное судно. Оно не просто висело в пространстве, а превращало в прах так называемый "пиратский флот" Яна Макбрайда. Взятые на абордаж Возрождёнными Из Пепла суда встретились в неравном бою с боевой баржей космического десанта. Крейсер Вольных Торговцев, два фрегата класса "Меч" и три класса "Фальшион" уже горели и разваливались на куски. Остался лишь эсминец "Кобра". Побитый и оплавленный магматическими боеголовками "Старый Сокол" вырвался прочь из медвежьей хватки врага. Боевая баржа тем временем начала бомбардировку поверхности планеты.  
Пришло сообщение от капитана эскадренного миноносца:  
– Ян Макбрайд. Флот благословенного Императором капитула Возрождённые Из Пепла. Прошу помощи. Два часа назад нас атаковала неизвестная боевая баржа. Мы с трудом вырвались и выходим из боя для ремонта.   
– Роберт Мэйнард. Имперский флот. Что известно о противнике, капитан?  
– На корабле врага повреждены батареи левого борта. Выведен из строя один из двигателей. Противник пользуется прочностью судна и рвётся на ближнюю дистанцию. Использует торпеды и бомбардировочные орудия.   
– Что ж. Во славу Императора, мы принимаем вызов, – произнёс капитан "Величия Терры". – Господин Руис, у вас есть какие-нибудь советы?  
Диего подошёл ближе к собеседнику:  
– У нас преимущество в силе и маневренности. Я думаю, офицера вашего уровня не стоит учить пользоваться такими достоинствами. Нужно постараться занять лучшее расположение, пока баржа готовится к высадке десанта.  
– Так это не Экстерминатус? – капитан Мэйнард указал на изображение баржи.  
Диего Руис покачал головой:  
– Нет. Они очищают область для размещения армии. Как бы мелко и смешно это не звучало, но, кажется, капитул пытаются ограбить.

4  
Флориан возвращался в собственное тело. Дескин удивился, когда не нашёл его на привычном месте. Он бесплотным духом пролетел сквозь арсенал, десантный отсек, бесконечные ряды лазерных орудий. Магистр обнаружил, наконец, свою изорванную оболочку в госпитале, где врачи пытались заставить биться его остановившиеся сердца. Рядом находился побледневший Диего Руис и не на шутку встревоженный Дэй Ноф. Бертран Капэти с недовольным видом стоял у выхода. Провидец ощутил присутствие могучей сущности и огляделся. В следующий миг Флориан отбросил шприц с адреналином в сторону и приподнялся над хирургическим столом.  
– Славу Императору! – воскликнул Руис.  
– Здравствуйте, братья, – отозвался Дескин. – Меня оправдали, не так ли, инквизитор?  
Бертран вздрогнул, когда на него устремился багровый взгляд слепого десантника.  
– Появилась... Одна неприятность, – инквизитор клял себя последними словами за неуверенность. До этого мига, он никому не позволял в себе усомниться. – Нам нужен каждый Ангел Смерти.  
– Я очень рад, что вы прислушались к голосу разума, инквизитор. Моя совесть чиста. Я готов служить Богу-Императору и человечеству.  
– Ни черта ты ещё не готов! – прошипел сквозь зубы Капэти. – Так что советую заняться здоровьем. Через три часа ты должен будешь повести воинов в бой! Если сдюжишь без своих колдовских штучек, то, возможно, я прощу тебя.  
– Спасибо, инквизитор, – Флориан перевёл слепой взгляд на правую руку. Он не видел, но отлично чувствовал скрытую до поры до времени мощь. Генератор "нуль-поля" находился теперь далеко и никто не мешал Дескину черпать силу из Имматериума. – Я не стану использовать запретные силы.  
Дэй Ноф тоже почуял нарастающую волну. Обычные люди только морщились, как от головной боли. Провидец же ощутил, что в госпитале все сильнее и сильнее раскручивается невидимая воронка смерча. Дэй никогда не позволял себе так открыто и безбоязненно пользоваться проклятым даром.  
– Не волнуйся, брат, – проговорил Флориан.  
Раньше магистр казался слепому старцу искрой. Теперь он стал звездой.  
– Проводи меня к Зоману. Мне нужно прозреть и собраться.

5  
Шаг стал крепче, но Флориан всё равно помогал себе "Гаргульей" и постукивал шаром-противовесом по полу. Он снова стал одноглазым и закрывал уродливую впадину повязкой. Магос-ремесленник впопыхах восстановил работу вышедших из строя имплантатов и прикрепил оторванный протез на место. Времени на проверку всех систем не было, а поэтому магистр тут же облачился в "Доспех Корвуса", пока "Очернённый" ждал очереди на ремонт. В то же время Дескин насытил израненную плоть мощью Варпа и залечил некоторые раны. Он продолжал заниматься этим и сейчас, пока следовал к "Громовому Ястребу" Дугласа Кохрана. Пространство подрагивало вокруг магистра.  
Враг оказался у ворот капитула. Флориан, в видениях, запомнил уродливые знамена предателей, осаждающих крепость-монастырь. Он только не предполагал, как скоро произойдут трагические события.   
Магистра сопровождали Диего Руис и Дэй Ноф, и если первый лучился радостью от возвращения бессменного лидера, то слепой старец боялся. Готовился поставить силовой барьер.  
– Дэй, когда станет жарко, отвлекись от терзающих тебя мыслей и сосредоточься на врагах.  
Провидец не ответил. Флориан пожал плечами и обратил внимание на адмирала Возрождённых. Воинов капитула на борту "Величия Терры" осталось меньше двух десятков, поэтому Диего вызвался участвовать в десантировании.   
– Я думал, что ты больше никогда не прикоснёшься к плазменному оружию, брат, – удивился Флориан.  
– Снаряд не падает в одну воронку дважды. Я привык к нему. Лучше всех знаю цену этому оружию и готов рискнуть, – Руис вскинул винтовку в искусственных руках.  
Флориан тем временем заправил бороду и волосы в броню, а потом надел шлем.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла встретили магистра торжественным волчьим воем и криками восторга.   
– Вы бы знали, братья, как рад я вас видеть, – Флориан оглядел воспитанников. – Возможно, вы уже слышали, что меня подозревают в связи с демонами. Всего лишь недопонимание. Мне открылась мудрость провидцев, а инквизитор поспешил с выводами. Но теперь всё в прошлом! Я вновь поведу вас к победе!  
– Ура!  
– Жалкая предательская мразь решила, что мы слабы. Что можно грабить и жечь безнаказанно. Нас мало, но мы покажем врагам, что готовы биться за свой дом до последней капли крови!  
– Вперёд! – воскликнул Сердце Льва.  
– На смерть! – завершил магистр.

6  
"Громовой Ястреб" раскалённой кометой вошёл в атмосферу Ицамны, а где-то высоко над ним громадные стальные чудовища уже начали обмениваться смертоносными залпами.  
– Запомни, Дуглас и верь мне на слово, – Флориан стоял позади пилота.  
Кохран кивнул в ответ. Он не отрывался от непростого дела.  
– Не пытайся спасти машину, как бы ты к ней не привязался, иначе погибнешь.  
Дескин видел смерти сержанта седьмой роты. Он сгорал в пламени в объятиях расплавленного металла.  
– Спасибо, магистр, – Дугласа Кохрана била дрожь.  
После ободряющей речи Флориан напугал многих бойцов. Он рассказал им, как они погибнут, и что нужно сделать, чтобы избежать печальной участи.  
Дуглас быстро осенил себя знамением аквилы.  
Флориан спустился в десантный отсек. До мгновения, когда все воины превратятся в разорванные ошмётки, оставалось несколько минут. Пришёл час изменить будущее.  
– Дуглас, снижай скорость и опускай рампу, – Флориан прошёл вдоль рядов штурмовиков. – Для многих из вас это первый боевой прыжок, но не бойтесь. Вспомните "Силенциарских Змей". Простые люди, а творят чудеса! Я ожидаю от вас, Возрождённые, не меньшего. Вперёд! На смерть!  
Дескин сделал шаг и исчез из вида космических десантников. Серые точки начали пронзать стратосферу. Магистр заметил, как иней покрывает доспехи, а внизу уже изрыгали огонь драконы. Преображённые Варпом истребители собирались растерзать и сжечь любое подкрепление, которое могли получить осаждённые.  
Чёрное чудовище широко раскрыло пасть и приготовилось полакомиться плотью магистра. Флориан закричал в ярости и включил прыжковый ранец. Дескин выставил вперёд "Гаргулью" и пулей пронесся сквозь богомерзкое сочетание демонической плоти и стали. Дэй Ноф тем временем ослепил другого дракона молниями. На спину падающей твари приземлился Диего Руис и поставил мелта-бомбу. Сквозь взрыв и обломки вражеского истребителя пролетел ротный знаменосец. Болотная Жаба вонзил наконечник древка в брюхо третьему чудовищу и нажал на руну включения. "Корни Древа Мира" вытянулись, погрузились в стальную шкуру дракона и убили пилота, переплетённого жилами, мышцами и артериями нечестивой твари. Знак, древо с плакучей кроной в пламени, победно развевался над поверженным чудовищем.  
Ещё один дракон взорвался, когда поймал снаряд главного орудия "Громового Ястреба". Последний нечестивый хищник зацепился за крышу челнока и начал рвать металл длинными изогнутыми когтями. Он отомстил за смерть сородича и оторвал сначала пушку, а потом принялся за двигатели. Усеянный шипами хвост попал по кабине, и Дуглас Кохран в последний миг успел соскочить с кресла пилота. Он побежал в десантный отсек. Прикрепил прыжковый ранец к силовым доспехам, потом взял оружие и установил мелта-бомбу на потолке. Сержант выпрыгнул как раз в то мгновение, когда чудовище случайно дотянулось до взрывчатки. И дракон, и челнок перестали существовать. Взрывная волна отбросила пилота так, что он догнал первых, кто совершил прыжок.  
Флориан тем временем осматривал поле боя. Бомбардировка выжгла живописную зелёную равнину и прибрежные скалы. Гроздья ярости, в которые превратились штурмовики Возрождённых, падали на почву, покрытую толстым слоем сажи. Дым стоял столбом. Особенно хорошо чадили два "Громовых Ястреба", которые оставались на Ицамне, сбитый ими грузовой челнок предателей, разбившийся о скалы, ещё один изменённый Варпом истребитель, “Хищник” Возрождённых под названием "Таран" и устрашающий "Осквернитель" нападающих.  
Камни засыпали просторный грот и посадочную площадку внутри. Предатели наступали на крепость Возрождённых через служебный вход. Именно туда и направил подчинённых Дескин. Десантники-предатели не ожидали такой прыти от Возрождённых и не смогли собраться, когда сверху упали штурмовики. Ангелы Смерти запустили прыжковые ранцы на высоте ста метров, чтобы затормозить, но, даже с учётом такого маневра, удар сровнял с зёмлей самых неудачливых врагов. Началась рукопашная схватка.  
Флориан ударил снизу. Воин в доспехах, заляпанных запёкшейся кровью, с наплечниками и поножами цвета тёмной морской волны опрокинулся на спину с отсечённой ногой. Дескин со всей силы обрушил сапог на костяное забрало шлема предателя и раздавил его. Мерзкий хруст напомнил магистру о том, как лопается панцирь насекомых. Следующий враг, сросшийся с тяжёлым болтером, начал бешено стрелять по Флориану, но магистр был близко и опрокинул его, поддев крюком под коленом. Оружие еретика продолжало стрелять в небеса, откуда спускался ещё один челнок.   
"Аквила" Имперского Флота с перегрузом, но всё-таки тащила громаду дредноута. "Осквернитель" предателей выстрелил из главного орудия. Транспорт рухнул, объятый пламенем, вот только Прокажённый Король выживал и не в таких передрягах. Он освободился от цепей. Топливо из пробитых баков "Аквилы" полыхало на плечах стального великана. Маска и корона расплавились от жара, и дредноут с проклятьями устремился на врага. Штурмовое орудие начало раскручиваться и уже через мгновения ряды изменников смела буря болт-снарядов.  
"Осквернитель" рванулся навстречу и открыл путь штурмовикам Возрождённых. Они преодолели короткое расстояние и врезались в оставшихся разорителей.  
Автоматические орудия демонической машины полыхали. Стреляные крупные гильзы отмечали путь "Осквернителя" до дредноута. Прокажённый Король ругался и стойко переносил попадания во фронтальную броню. Наконец, громады боевых машин столкнулись. Посыпались снопы искр. Вертелись раскалённые стволы штурмового орудия дредноута. Клацали клешни чудовища. Опускался манипулятор Прокажённого Короля. Демонический паук оказался раздавлен, но и Ричарду пришлось несладко. "Осквернитель" перед гибелью успел зацепить и серьёзно повредить ноги металлического великана. Громада помогла себе манипулятором и выровнялась, но дальше идти уже не могла.  
Флориан вонзил полэкс в открытый в крике рот одержимого и прибил противника к почерневшей земле. Первый бой с неизвестной магистру бандой закончился победой, но он не знал, сколько ещё чудовищ успело проникнуть внутрь цитадели. Дескин надеялся, что Даниэл Перес с кандидатами смогут продержаться достаточно, чтобы не позволить еретикам украсть или осквернить геносемя.  
– Славное сражение, Большой Хрен! – крикнул Флориан.  
– Как сказать, Дырявая Голова. Продолжить я уже не смогу, – прогудел дредноут. – Так что убей за меня пару десятков этих мерзавцев!  
– А ты посматривай по сторонам. Вдруг у них есть подкрепления.  
– Понял, – Прокажённый Король отвернулся от магистра и начал водить стволом штурмового орудия из стороны в сторону.  
Флориан поглядел на выживших Возрождённых, которые добивали падших. Погибло шесть бойцов. Те, чьи судьбы не менялись во всех видениях магистра. Дескин не предупредил их о смерти. Она была неизбежна. 

7  
Дамиана Рунг очень долго скрывалась от неустанной Инквизиции. Она меняла внешность, пол, даже тела. Последние столетия магос ожидала страшного наказания, но оно всё никак не наступало, и когда свита Бертрана Капэти, наконец, схватила беглого генетора, то произошло нечто удивительное. Дамиане сохранили жизнь, несмотря на то, что Инквизиция безжалостно истребляла уцелевших последователей Мойрской Схизмы во всех уголках галактики. Рунг занялась ускользавшим здоровьем желчного старика.  
Годы шли. Рутина сменилась увлекательным трудом. Магос и помыслить не могла, что ей когда-нибудь придётся создавать Ангелов Смерти. За семь лет на Ицамне она накопила столько знаний об Астартес, что могла бы выпустить целую энциклопедию. Генетор на самом деле садилась за когитатор в свободное время, чтобы набросать один абзац за другим, но мечты о научном признании обращались в прах с каждой минутой штурма.   
Настоящих прожжённых воинов в Торне было немного. Бывшие Крестоносцы и кандидаты Возрождённых, которые могли носить силовые доспехи, встретили банду десантников-предателей у входа. Они не смогли сдержать превосходящего численностью противника. Джон Уэбстер сгорел внутри "Тарана", Кевин Браун получил страшнейшие ожоги, Даниэл Перес поймал болт-снаряд в горло, который едва не отделил голову маршала от тела. Руководство обороной пало на Хьюго Мореля. Сержант, как мог, управлял перепуганными юношами. Внутри Торна еретики столкнулись с автоматическими орудиями, вооружёнными служащими и с двумя сотнями мальчишек. Кандидаты – а были там и дети не старше десяти лет – иногда даже выстрелить не успевали. Их сковывал страх. Подонки со смехом убивали мальчиков на месте. Опьянённым кровью чудовищам было всё равно, чей череп забрать.  
Хьюго Морель залил коридор прометием. Одержимые взвыли от боли и бросились на сержанта десятой роты. Первая тварь распалась надвое от мощного взмаха силовым мечом. Вторая вырвала из рук Мореля огнемёт и попыталась обезглавить Хьюго огромной клешнёй. Сержант отшатнулся, выхватил плазменный пистолет и сжёг чудовище на месте. Последний одержимый цеплялся острыми когтями за стены и потолок. Сгустки плазмы преследовали его, но так и не настигли. Рывок, и вот уже одержимый повалил сержанта на пол, чтобы взмахом изменённой Варпом ладони забрать жизнь.  
Выстрел. Яркая белая вспышка оставила расплавленную культю на месте вскинутой кисти. Ещё один. Фосфорный шар одинаково легко прожёг сплав брони и демонической плоти. Удар. Хьюго Морель вырвался из-под чудовища и снёс рогатую голову одержимого. Сержант с трудом поднялся на аугметические ноги и направился к спасительнице.  
– Держите, – Хьюго протянул гранату Дамиане, которая перезаряжала изящную серпенту. – Нельзя позволить мерзавцам завладеть запасами геносемени и священными органами. Раненых также следует добить.  
– Что?! Враги смертны! И их тут не так уж много осталось! Нужно попытаться!  
Хьюго Морель взял руку генетора и оставил на ладони гранату, а сам пошёл собирать с тел убитых оставшуюся взрывчатку.  
– Мужчины!  
Возглас остался без внимания, и Дамиана, ругаясь, отступила обратно в госпиталь, где на койках лежали Кевин Браун и Даниэл Перес, а у дальней стены за бронированной дверью скрывалось самое дорогое, что было у капитула. Генетор посмотрела на раненых, потом перевела взгляд на гранату.  
"Должен быть другой путь", – мысли Дамианы прервал шум схватки, которая окончилась взрывом, пошатнувшим стены.  
Генетор упала. Граната выскользнула из рук и укатилась под койку маршала. Магос поднялась и уже хотела кинуться следом, но в госпиталь ворвалась пара объятых пламенем космических десантников. Дамиана Рунг успела трижды выстрелить из серпенты, бешено ударяя правой рукой по курку и нажимая на спусковой крючок. Еретик упал, но его товарищ разрубил серпенту цепным мечом.   
– Теперь я попробую тебя на вкус, куколка, – десантник-предатель облизнул губы раздвоенным змеиным языком.  
Генетор попыталась увернуться. Меч, вместо того, чтобы перерубить девушку у пояса, отсёк обе ноги магоса. Дамиана ударилась о пол спиной, перевернулась, превозмогая боль, и поползла к гранате. Десантник тем временем неторопливо пошёл по следу чёрной крови генетора. Он подхватил с пола правую ногу и с большим аппетитом откусил кусок:  
– Вот что значит "внутренняя красота"! – Чудовище довольно постучало по брюху. – Такого я ещё не пробовал, детка. Я думаю, твоё сердце ещё пикантнее!  
– Да-да, ублюдок. Съешь… ещё кусочек, – прохрипела Дамиана.  
Предатель рассмеялся:  
– Я никогда не отказываю себе в удовольствии.  
Еретик проглотил конечность прямо с одеждой и с красивым сапогом. Пасть чудовища раскрывалась и захлопывалась, как медвежий капкан. Однако после трапезы, десантнику было не до смеха. Судорога охватила его с головы до ног. Космический десантник согнулся пополам и попытался вызвать рвоту, но изо рта стекала лишь чёрная вязкая слизь.  
Генетор уже давно отказалась от крови в жилах. Её заменяла собственноручно разработанная субстанция, которая поддерживала молодость уже долгие годы. Эта субстанция была ядом для всех, кроме Дамианы. Как оказалось, смертельно опасным ядом даже для Ангела Смерти, изменённого Варпом.  
Дамиана доползла, наконец, до цели и схватила гранату. Зрение уже затуманилось, когда она повернулась. Она заметила лишь агонию людоеда и тень, устремившуюся к ней. Генетор нажала на руну включения.  
Нечеловеческий рывок отбросил взрывчатку в коридор, а в разум магоса будто бы воткнули раскалённую иглу.   
"Не уходи!" – дурнота и боль прошли. Дамиана разглядела перед собой Возрождённого Из Пепла и тут же расплакалась.  
– Неплохо для жрицы Бога-Машины, – прозвучал бесчувственный голос Флориана.  
Снаряды побили доспехи, а удары цепных мечей оставили глубокие борозды, но магистр всё равно выглядел величественно. Его дважды ранили, но Дескин ничем не раскрывал слабость. Генетор никогда и подумать не могла, что возвращение Флориана на Ицамну вызовёт в ней столько радости.  
– Как вы меня вытащили?! Я ведь умирала!  
– Выучил несколько новых фокусов, госпожа.  
Дамиана только теперь заметила, что воздух вокруг Ангела Смерти дрожит.  
"Псайкер?!"  
"Да", – не произнося ни слово, ответил Флориан. – "Вам ещё нужно что-нибудь?"  
– Перенесите меня на хирургический стол, магистр, – генетор поискала взглядом оставшуюся конечность. Она закатилась под ближайший резервуар восстановления, – и подайте мне левую ногу.

8  
Эрик Коорум был доволен войной. Вожак Бронзовых Хищников Кхорна провёл в сражениях тысячелетия. Поле брани стало когда-то местом рождения воителя. Эрик закалялся, обливаясь кровью врагов. Возмужал под оглушительный гром артиллерии. Освободился, собирая черепа в пирамиды.  
Поэтому он ненавидел жалких слабаков, которые легко сдавались. На Ицамне ему понравилось, а когда "Громовую Птицу" Эрика подбили, он закричал от восторга.  
"Наконец-то! Соперник, чей головой можно украшать подношение Кхорну, а не просто укреплять основание!" – мысли порой путались из-за воздействия имплантатов головного мозга, но сейчас ему всё было ясно. Достойная война. Великолепная награда. Кхорн благословил своих защитников.  
Десантный челнок совершил аварийную посадку в нескольких километрах от цели. "Громовая Птица" чадила непроглядным облаком, но её повреждения не выглядели серьёзными. Нужно было только облить раны демонической машины кровью.  
Эрик повёл два десятка ветеранов, чтобы наполнить кожаные фляги целительной жидкостью.  
Громада Элра Живодёра грохотала позади. Давным-давно адамантиевый саркофаг защищал бренные останки воина, но после прикосновения Кровавого Бога всё изменилось. Плоть вновь начала расти. Заполненные мощью Кхорна мышцы охватили железного великана и скрыли под собой, а потом и голова Элра прорвалась сквозь прочную броню оболочки. С той поры он успел насладиться плотью многих народов и не собирался прекращать нечестивый пир.  
Живодёр взвыл от предвкушения сладкой добычи, когда заметил очертания дредноута имперских псов. Огромная циркулярная пила чудовища начала раскручиваться и вот уже через мгновения превратилась в гудящий расчленяющий круг. Элр как с цепи сорвался. Ветераны тем временем припали к земле. Никто не собирался погибать от выстрелов штурмовой пушки. Гвозди Мясника гнали бывших Пожирателей Миров вперёд, и берсерки едва сдерживали себя.   
Живодёр получил сотни ран и обезумел от боли. Он разогнался и протаранил имперскую машину. Дредноут псов трупа-на-троне потерял при столкновении ногу и повалился на спину, выплёвывая снаряды в небо, где корабли-соперники уже сошлись в клинче и душили друг друга излучениями и взрывами. Элр начал разделывать тушу стального зверя на куски.  
Живодёр взревёл от неожиданности, когда силовые когти вспороли колено. Десантники Ложного Императора подобрались ближе, чтобы спасти дредноут. Элр схватил одного Ангела Смерти, поднял над собой и раздавил как перезрелый фрукт. Живодёр насладился кровавым дождём и отбросил в сторону ещё одну букашку, которая повредила ему ногу. Третий враг обрушил на чудовище ураган болт-снарядов, но от таких укусов Элр становился только злее. Он уже собирался повторить мёртвую хватку, когда Коорум остановил его.  
– Оставь ничтожеств, Элр, – попросил Эрик, когда подобрался ближе. Он кивнул в сторону входа в подземелье. – Псы смотрят на нас из крепости. Пусть насладятся муками братьев.  
Живодёр прорычал проклятья и бросил верного Ложному Императору десантника в пепел. Тем временем воин с силовыми когтями пришёл в себя. Он сбросил разбитый шлем и устремился на вожака.  
"Мальчишка", – подумал Эрик, когда разглядел лицо соперника.  
– Он мой! – крикнул Коорум.  
Возрождённый Из Пепла сошёлся в поединке с Бронзовым Хищников Кхорна. Пёс трупа-на-троне оказался ловким бойцом, но уже был изранен и порядком устал. Эрик ещё некоторое время поиграл со щенком, а потом мощным взмахом отсёк силовые когти вместе с рукой. Лоялист вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, но не успел опомниться. Эрик оказался позади Ангела Смерти и со всей силой ударил тому ногой под колено. Десантник рухнул в прах. Коорум схватил его за руку и отпилил вторую конечность. Астартес взвыл от отчаяния.  
– Погоди кричать, мальчик, – почти заботливо проговорил Эрик. – У нас с тобой всё только начинается.  
Коорум выключил цепной топор и достал острый нож. Кхорн требовал черепа, поэтому Хищники украшали доспехи лишь скальпами и костями. Эрик собрался сделать себе роскошный подарок.   
"Иссиня-чёрные волосы мальчишки будут неплохо смотреться на наплечнике", – берсерк уселся на спину беззащитной собачонке трупа-на-троне и с удовольствием приступил к любимому делу. Эрик, вопреки обыкновению, начал резать с затылка. Он собирался взять ещё и лицо пылкого юноши. Пёс пытался сдерживаться, но время от времени постанывал, чем изрядно веселил мучителя.  
Остальные берсерки развлекались с Возрождённым Из Пепла, чьи доспехи посекли тысячи осколков. Они распяли его на борту подорванного "Хищника", а потом начали обливать жгучим прометием.  
Коорум уже весь перемазался кровью и с усмешкой думал о том, что верные Ложному Императору десантники уже, наверное, сходят с ума от картины вакханалии. Он надеялся, что они потеряют рассудок и ринутся в безнадёжную битву.  
– Повелитель! – проревел Элр. – Смотрите!  
– Что ещё?! – Эрик не любил отвлекаться. Он уже почти добрался до носа. Но злость сменилась недоумением. – Это ещё кто, Слаанеш мне в рот?!  
Горизонт ожил и поплыл. Целое море копошащихся созданий устремилось к берсеркам. Коорум разглядел низких человекоподобных существ с необычной кожей, которая походила на древесную кору, и изумрудными глазами.  
Коорум вновь наклонился к жертве. Он срезал скальп и повесил на шип наплечника.  
– Хищники! Встретьте гостей как можно теплее!  
Полетели гранаты. Вспыхнули плазменные винтовки. Огнемёты задышали пламенем Варпа. Вот только гибель сотен сородичей не поколебало решимости неведомых тварей. Они вперили немигающий взгляд в берсерков и наступали. С поводка сорвался первый ветеран. Он не смог больше заглушать песнь гвоздей. Берсерк бросил болтер и схватился за цепной топор. Не прошло и мгновения, как уже все избранные воины Кровавого Бога кинулись в рукопашный бой. Неизвестные создания оказались жалкими противниками и разваливались дымящимися останками, которые тут же впитывались в обожжённую землю, но сквозь дурман бешенства Эрик начал отчётливо различать, как замолкает оружие.   
Кхорн подарил избранникам незабываемое сражение.

9  
"Здравствуй, Флориан. Я думаю, самое время действовать сообща", – несмотря на психическую защиту, в разум магистра ворвался давно забытый голос.  
"Спасибо, Ицамна", – подумал Дескин и низко поклонился. После он уже не мешкал.  
– В атаку!  
Парни уже извелись. Они больше не могли смотреть на мучения Дугласа Кохрана и Сердца Льва. Птичьи Кости, Болотная Жаба и Ленивый Кот обогнали магистра и с воем набросились на извергов. Слабый псайкер бы отшатнулся от космических десантников. Их ярость ослепляла и обжигала. Магистр же был холоден как лёд.   
Берсерки уже перебили почти всех помощников Ицамны, когда Возрождённые атаковали с тыла. Не такие умелые и опытные как ветераны Долгой Войны, парни брали ненавистью и проворством. Оружие берсерков вышло из строя, их доспехи прожгла кислота, но сдаваться еретики не собирались. Один из десантников-предателей вырвал силовой топор из рук Ленивого Кота. Юноша уже приготовился отдать Императору душу, но его спасло древоподобное чудо. Создание пожертвовало собой, но дало возможность Коту достойно ответить. Парень опрокинул врага наземь и бил кулаками до тех пор, пока от головы еретика не осталось ничего кроме красно-серой каши. Птичьи Кости пользовался безумием предателей и наносил им точные небольшие раны, которые сводили их с ума ещё больше. Болотная Жаба разил падших громовым молотом, который парень поднял с мёртвого тела одного из защитников Торна.  
Искажённый Варпом дредноут зарычал и набросился на магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Дескина не смутили размеры врага. В своих странствиях во времени и между мирами он побивал врагов куда страшнее. Помогало ещё то, что дредноут едва подволакивал правую ногу. Чудовище стремительно махало циркулярной пилой, но та раз за разом рассекала только воздух. Дескин дождался, когда тварь ударит манипулятором по земле, и забрался на него. Дредноут резко двинул конечностью и магистр подпрыгнул.  
Время как будто бы замедлилось. Флориан перевернул "Гаргулью" в руках и полетел вниз. Пила, от которой во все стороны летели брызги разъедающей крови, неумолимо двигалась навстречу, но магистр оказался быстрее. Полэкс ударил прямо в лоб чудовища и вошёл глубоко внутрь демонической машины. Флориан оттолкнулся ногами от корпуса дредноута и отпрыгнул в сторону. Как раз вовремя, так как громада покачнулась и упала. Неподъёмная туша кровоточащего мяса похоронила под собой «Гаргулью».  
Вожак банды тем временем отбивался от троих Возрождённых и дюжины помощников Ицамны. Он прикончил последних зловещих созданий и теперь размахивал дымящимся цепным топором, как булавой. Болотная Жаба отшатнулся с рваной раной живота. Птичьи Кости упал с вдребезги разбитым шлемом. Флориан кивнул, и Ленивый Кот сам отпрыгнул в сторону.   
– Я – Эрик Коорум, – еретик постоянно моргал, то одним, то другим глазом.  
Флориан решил, что это связано с противостоянием личности и работой имплантатов, которые пронзали лоб берсерка.  
– Я – Повелитель Бронзовых Хищников Кхорна, бывший капитан Пожирателей Миров, воитель Кровавого Бога. Вечный Победитель! А ты, я так полагаю, жалкая собачонка Ложного Императора, у которого в жилах вода вместо благословенной крови примархов!  
Дескин подобрал цепной меч Птичьих Костей.  
– Когда я начну снимать с тебя скальп, ты станешь разговорчивее, – Эрик бросился в бой.  
Да, Коорум был ветераном Долгой Войны, но и Флориан провёл в проклятой одиссеи слишком много времени, чтобы в чём-то уступать ему. Цепное оружие сталкивалось и разлеталось в стороны. Мономолекулярные зубья отскакивали и ранили землю вокруг воинов.  
Сражение начало изматывать магистра. Он заскрежетал зубами. Флориан мог бы раздавить берсерка как насекомое, но потратил слишком много сил на лечение истощённого организма. Он получал всё новые и новые раны. Псайкерская мощь уходила только на восстановление.   
Эрик же тем временем упивался поединком. Коорум почувствовал, что противник использует колдовство, и ненависть к чернокнижнику придала сил. За долгие годы Эрик научился управлять Гвоздями Мясника. Он отлично знал, когда стоит поддаться их влиянию, а когда следует противиться. Сейчас Коорум спустил зверя с цепи. Песнь гвоздей гремела в его голове оглушительным набатом. Коорум расхохотался, когда понял, что тщедушный недо-Астартес слабеет. Враги, наконец, сцепились. Правая рука держит воющий топор, левая перехватывает оружие врага и наоборот. Вот только хватка Эрика была каменной, а пёс трупа-на-троне подпускал смерть всё ближе и ближе. Цепной топор начал пилить нагрудник Возрождённого. Коорум уже ощутил на губах вкус крови соперника, когда услышал:  
– Так всегда. Когда надо, эти штуки не хотят работать!  
Не успел Эрик удивиться, как слова приобрели смысл. Левая рука врага преобразилась. Кисть продолжала удерживать древко топора, когда предплечье раскрылось дополнительным суставом. Коорум не успел ничего сделать. Эрик даже не смог бы увеличить пирамиду своим черепом, так как болт-снаряд разнёс ему голову.  
Протез руки не сложился обратно. Чрезмерное усилие повредило механизм. Флориан выругался и привёл аугметику в обычное положение самостоятельно. Однозарядная пушка, заботливо размещённая Зоманом в предплечье, сработала, хоть и с задержкой, но действенно.  
Дескин бросился к Сердцу Льва. Ленивый Кот ввёл необходимые лекарства и занимался ранами изувеченного бойца. Сердце не обращал внимания на старания братьев. Он устремил взгляд в одну точку. Кровь залила неповреждённую часть лица и, казалось, будто воин умылся алой водой. Флориан опустился на колени и обнял воспитанника.   
– Всё, всё, успокойся. Мы победили. Ты молодец. Ты справился, – Дескин похлопал парня по спине, – а теперь засыпай. Закрой глаза и погрузись в глубокий сон без сновидений.  
Магистр отстранился от юноши. При-ан мембрана заработала, и Сердце Льва впал в восстановительный анабиоз.   
Флориан подошёл к Дугласу Кохрану. Боевой брат сгорел в пламени в объятиях расплавленного металла. Флориан неверно растолковал предсказания, и его старый друг погиб.   
Потом магистр добрался до саркофага Прокажённого Короля и похлопал ладонью по броне:  
– Живой?  
– На хрен эту штурмовую пушку! Скажи Зоману, пусть поставит мне что-нибудь покруче. Я бы ту мерзость враз разделал!  
– После драки кулаками не машут, Ричи.  
Боевые братья помолчали ещё несколько минут, глядя на небеса. Даже в сиянии полуденного солнца можно было различить вспышки на орбите.  
– Между тем на шесть часов открывается отличный вид, – заметил дредноут.  
Магистр повернулся.  
На вершине горы, которая накрывала собой крепость-монастырь, лежал вражеский истребитель. С моря дул лёгкий ветер. Знамя Возрождённых Из Пепла колыхалось над поверженным чудовищем.

10  
Бруннульф не махал руками и не двигал пальцами. Флориан общался с ним напрямую: разум с разумом. Волчий скаут принёс весть о победе, но она всё равно оказалась горькой.  
"Йеремия, перед тем как рвануться на орду берсерков, взял с меня клятву, что я передам его слова тебе. Он сказал, что никогда не простит себя".  
Один за другим друзья уходили. Внешне боль утраты никак не отразилась на лице Дескина, но он оказался глубоко ошеломлён смертью неисправимого балагура. Магистр всегда считал, что подобные Йеремии не погибают, они слишком находчивы для такой беды. Он ошибался. Довольно часто за последнее время.  
Накатила грусть. Из последующего объяснения Бруннульфа он выхватывал лишь отдельные слова.  
"Капитан Мэйнард погиб... Басараб впал в ярость... Инквизитор отпустил нас... Я отправлюсь на Карпатос, а Стронций повезёт останки Ангелам Мщения... Флориан, ты как?"  
Дескин стряхнул с себя тоску.   
"Прости, Бруннульф. Проклятье, я даже попрощаться не успел нормально".  
"Так всегда происходит, Флориан. Никогда не успеваешь сказать всё любимым людям".  
"Ты хочешь навестить выживших перед отбытием?"  
"Какое ещё отбытие, Флориан?! А, ладно... Ты прослушал. Повторяю, линкор разбит. Баржу, конечно, разнесли на куски, но берсерки взяли наш корабль на абордаж. Потери исчисляются десятками тысяч. Они взорвали двигатели! И едва мостик не захватили! Через одну-две недели прибудет какой-то фрегат, вот на нём и отправлюсь".  
"Понятно. Я всё равно собирался пойти проведать братьев. Составишь компанию?"  
"Конечно".  
Космические десантники проследовали на рабочее место госпитальеров. Трупы уже вытащили наружу, а вот следы пожаров, взрывов и пуль ещё не убрали. Да и некому было этим заниматься. Вальтер Хоффман погиб при штурме. Вместе с ним к Императору отправились остальные служащие Торна. Если раньше Возрождённым не хватало Ангелов Смерти, то сейчас не было и людей. Под руководством Флориана остался только экипаж "Старого Сокола", да разрозненные группы миссионеров.  
Госпиталь встретил Астартес покосившимися стенами и Ленивым Котом, который носил сейчас своё имя разве что в шутку. Он не спал с того мгновения, когда осада завершилась. Юноша отточил навыки. Дамиана Рунг уже без опаски передавала больных в его руки.  
Кот вёз медицинскую тележку с Сердцем Льва. Окровавленные бинты охватывали голову изувеченного парня.  
– Как он?  
– Простите, магистр, – поклонился Ленивый Кот. – Я всего лишь госпитальер. А то, что происходит с Сердцем, лучше объяснит госпожа Рунг.  
Космические десантники прошли внутрь. Флориан заметил, что койки Дэя Нофа и Кевина Брауна пустуют. Магистр не получил известия об их смерти, и это означало выздоровление.  
Дескин последовал за Ленивым Котом. Парень осторожно перенёс тело брата на хирургический стол. Прихрамывая, к группе присоединилась Дамиана. В чём у Торна не было нехватки, так это в покойниках, поэтому Флориан не стал допытываться, чью ногу использовала магос, чтобы ходить. Грубый хирургический шов и отличный от родного оттенок кожи красноречиво говорили о том, что Дамиана не нашла безупречного донора.  
– Здравствуйте, магистр, – генетор взяла у Сердца Льва кровь на анализы.  
– Пора бы уже переходить на “ты”. Я не настаиваю, конечно.  
Дамиана лишь кивнула в ответ.  
– Кот передал мне, что с Сердцем что-то не так.  
– Его тело отвергает аугметику.  
По спине Дескина пробежали мурашки.  
– Он... Он навсегда останется калекой?  
– Я не знаю, – магос отвела взгляд в сторону. Рука с образцом слегка задрожала. – Мне кажется, ещё не всё потеряно.  
– Но... Как же...  
Дамиана в это время поместила образец в стеклянный резервуар, где десятки подобных колбочек начали вертеться и сверкать под голубоватым сиянием.  
– Повторяю – ещё не всё потеряно. Взгляните! – генетор откинула покрывало с тела парня. На месте культей у Сердца Льва образовалась какая-то чёрная шкура, почти чешуя.  
– Мутация?  
– Да. И, судя по всему, полезная. Она восстанавливает конечность. День за днём, миллиметр за миллиметром.  
– Даже если так, на это уйдут годы!  
– Нет, если моя задумка сработает, – возразила Дамиана и, не давая опомниться магистру, сказала. – Похожие изменения есть у всех юношей. Они борются с ранами и увечьями гораздо лучше, чем бывшие Крестоносцы. Я собираюсь пришить Сердцу Льва руки его павшего собрата и уже подготовила подходящие образчики.  
Флориан помолчал немного.  
– Император в помощь. У меня сердца кровью обольются, если Лев очнётся инвалидом. Это может сломать любого.  
– Я сделаю, всё что от меня зависит, Флориан, – закончила генетор и отвернулась к аппарату, в котором завершался анализ.  
Магистр на негнущихся ногах вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Мысли смешались в его голове, а взгляд остановился на том месте, где легион Ицамны принял смерть.  
Среди чёрной земли выделялся зелёный остров. Цвели цветы. Тянулись к небу кустарники и маленькие тонкие деревья.  
– Вечный Победитель? Нет, Эрик Коорум, это не про тебя.


End file.
